Booklet
A glance at the “Heaven Sky” jacket photoshoot and recording session — we present to you a seldom-seen side of HEAVENS, accompanied by their musical passion. This booklet also collects keywords that HEAVENS members selected pertaining to their own group, and their individual rationales for their selections. Let the charm of these 7 idols compel you… Ootori Eiichi EVOKE Whether it’s to a spectator or someone in direct influence of HEAVENS, we must strive to be a group with the power to elicit an array of emotions. Not only in our Angels, but in our own members as well. Be it joy or sadness, we’d like to present these human emotions with our songs and performances. I’d like to keep sharing these soul-rattling experiences. EXCELLENT We are made up of a cast of elite and unique members. Though we’re all able to push our individual charm to their limit, there’s never a moment when we overshadow each other. Within that, a miraculous chemical reaction bears a fruit that is beyond all imagination. We’re always in search of more possibilities, and constantly growing. That, is HEAVENS….truly EXCELLENT! Truly the best! — Sumeragi Kira SING To HEAVENS…songs are…the core to our existence. Through music….we are deeply connected. It’s a sound that….cannot be produced…..alone. The 7 of us…we were charmed by this….and formed a group. Every single song…means something to us. A message from our hearts….waiting to be delivered. And I’m sure….the same goes…..for our Angels. SPIRIT No matter what you do….there’s no point…..if your heart isn’t in it. These feelings….aren’t visible to the naked eye…..but they exist. HEAVENS…we’re very emotionally connected. That’s why we can do it…..that’s how we infuse our souls into songs….I want to keep pursuing it. Please….look forward to it. — Mikado Nagi NATURAL When I’m with our members, I can be myself. Like, I can say whatever’s on my mind and act like myself. It’s a really good feeling~ I feel like I don’t need to hold back, in a good way. When we’re working on something together, we can listen to each others’ inputs and keep probing issues until we’re all satisfied. That’s like, pretty impressive, I think~♪ NEVER No one really knows what the next step for HEAVENS is, not even our own members. But there’s one thing I can say, and it’s that we’re headed for a world we alone can tread, where no one has ever gone before☆ Angels, we’re gonna show you a breathtaking view, so prepare yourselves and follow along, okay?☆ — Ootori Eiji EFFORT We’ll practice as much as time will allow us in order to deliver a great performance. I think the fruit of all of our efforts combined is what shapes the current HEAVENS. But it’s mysterious — when we’re all working hard together, it doesn’t feel so painful at all. Actually, I’d say it’s rather fun. I’ll keep working hard to make our Angels happy! ENERGY You could say I’m someone who keeps to himself, but I’m just not the type to be standing at the front of anything. Yet when I’m with HEAVENS, I feel pulled along by their power, and even I feel a bit braver when I’m with them. It feels like we’ve got a momentum that pushes us forward. Can you feel this momentum too, Angels? I’m very happy to be a part of this powerful force. — Kiryuin Van VENTURE Don’t ever forget your sense of adventure! It might seem reckless, but you’ll never know if you can do something if you don’t try. “First step: take up the challenge! And then you can start thinking about what to do.” That’s my motto, and HEAVENS is made up of people who more or less think the same way, so that makes my job easy! Y’all Angels gotta keep up with us! VICTORY If you’re gonna do something, you’d want to succeed at it, wouldn’t ya? You gotta be ambitious to keep moving up. Everything is a showdown between you and your past self! Of course, there will be times when you lose, but it’s important to take that in stride and keep chasing your dreams! And it’s a wonderful feeling knowing you have friends to share this journey with. — Hyuga Yamato HEAT In music and in anything else, passion is key. No matter how awesome something is, if it doesn’t have heat, it can’t convey what it set out to do. To have that kind of passion all the time is easier said than done. But the guys in HEAVENS, we’re all packing the same amount of heated passion in us. We’ve all got something worth working hard for. Having rivals is really a good thing. HIGH The higher we set a goal, the better. We aim for a point beyond the highest place. We struggle and do anything we can to reach it. Once we’re there, everyone can feel the raw end to our journey on our bodies. I love that tension. We give it our all in our own ways and , that’s how we express ourselves. That’s HEAVENS. — Amakusa Shion ABSOLUTE To me, HEAVENS is an existence beyond all, and a place where my soul nests. To be a part of this constellation of 7 stars, and shine along with them, is Amakusa’s happiness. When I spread that joy to our Angels, you return it with smiles. In calling on each other and supporting each other, we are able to strive for an even more perfect relationship… AMBITION The strength of our will…and the power to take hold of our dreams….our thirst for growth and our struggling forms in the face of our adversaries sparks embers in people’s hearts. I thank the alignment of the stars for this miracle, and live my days knowing the destinies each of us were meant to fulfill. If it’s with my friends, there’s no wish that can’t be granted…that’s how HEAVENS makes me feel. That’s the beacon of light granted to me by HEAVENS.